


The World for My Queen

by AvocadoHaught



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is Dany, F/F, Finn doesn’t threaten violence, Game of Thrones AU, Girl Penis Lexa, LOTS of violence, Lexa is Drogo, Lexa sorts him out, asshole finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoHaught/pseuds/AvocadoHaught
Summary: When Clarke became Finn’s lover- never did she expect to be sold to the highest bidder when she left her life to be with him. Fortunately- she fell in love with the woman who wanted a Queen at her side.So when Finn decides to ruin the party- Lexa Kom Trikru shows him just how much she values her wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back with a ficlet based on my favourite all time Game of Thrones scene. I could just imagine Lexa and Clarke in that scenario so I wrote it- my way.
> 
> Sorry if the Trigedasleng’s really bad. I’m trying to learn but I’m not too Good with the phrases I used so if they’re bad please correct me in the comments *nicely* and I’ll swap them out. 
> 
> Thanks!

“Where’s Clarke! Take me to her!” Came a drunken voice. It made the hairs on Clarke’s neck stand on end. It was her former lover- the one who had sold her to the highest bidder. Except the highest bidder had promised the man-child a crown to wear.

 

And of course, Clarke considered, she had fallen in love with the woman who had wanted her as a wife in the first place.

 

Heda Lexa Kom Trikru was as ruthless in reputation as she was in name. The Commander of the 12 tribes of the natives of the land Clarke and Finn had travelled to.

 

“Yu nou na min op hir!” A guard’s voice- that sounded eerily like Indra’s wafted through the halls- cutting through the party that Heda had put on- in celebration of her wife. A hastily worded translation was sent to Finn and the sound of a sword sliding through its sheath could be heard. 

 

Heda’s fingers tightened around her tree throne, but she made no move. Her painted eyes stayed on the entrance to the hall. Her face remained stoic as Clarke gripped onto one of her handmaidens- to stop her movement. Reivon ran her thumb over Clarke’s gently.

 

“Heda souda win au...” The dark haired woman whispered, as Gustus marched to Heda.

 

“Heda-“ his words were silenced by Heda’s hand- raised. 

 

“Teik em in.” Was all she uttered, and the drunk boy stumbled in, sword raised. He scanned the room for the two he was looking for and found them- perched on thrones.

 

“Ah! There’s my Clarke!” He slurred, walking towards her. Heda’s eyes flicked protectively over her wife as the drunk man swished his sword. Indra stood in front of the blonde.

 

“Yu nou na min op hir.” Was Indra’s booming reply. Finn looked at her for a moment, before laughing. He sliced at Indra’s legs and watched as the woman fell- the cut on her thigh beginning to bleed profusely. Five or six handmaidens moved to help- and Gustus took a step forward, but was stopped by Heda herself.

 

Finn took a step towards Clarke.

 

“Where’s my crown?” He asked her. When he received no reply, he looked around the part of the room he could see. “I asked you a question, bitch and you would do well to answer me.”

 

The people who spoke Gonasleng in the room created brief conversations with the people who were unknown to the kind of insult Finn had thrown at the Commander’s wife- and a buzz of anger emanated. The chatter worsened- before it stopped under Lexa’s hand.

 

“I want to be the King she promised I would be.”

 

“You are no King.” Heda’s voice echoed around the hall, and Finn looked at her. Clarke saw the vein in his temple throb.

 

His sword came back to land near Clarke’s stomach. Her swollen stomach. Reivon tried to place herself in front of it, but Clarke pushed her away.

 

“Ai nou dula gon yu in laksen!” Clarke said softly, looking at Finn, who looked surprised she’d even learnt the language.

 

“Good. You can translate for your precious commander.” He sneered. He poked the point of his sword into Clarke’s stomach hard enough to draw a little blood. “I want my Kingship. Or I kill the little spawn inside you and take you away from her... she bought you- doesn’t mean she gave me what she owes me.” He growled.

 

Clarke looked at her wife, whose eyes were set on the floppy haired boy as she understood every word he spoke.

 

“The bitch can have the baby’s lifeless body. But she can’t have what she didn’t pay for.” He sneered. Heda’s eyes locked with her wife’s. She nodded her approval at Clarke. Heda growled out a few choice swears. 

 

“What did she say?” Finn asked, his sword tip still poking at Clarke’s stomach.

 

“She said she will build you a castle if you wish it. But she will set you a throne at the head first.” Clarke lied. Finn looked pleased with himself- drawing his blade back, as if he no longer needed it. 

 

“My throne... and my castle... it’s all I’ve dreamed of...” he smiled dreamily at her.

 

Heda rose, as Finn backed away- too lost in his daydream- and she strode to Clarke. Clarke’s blue eyes locked to forest green as a long and calloused hand placed itself gently on her stomach.

 

Lexa checked her wife over- scanning her eyes for any discomfort other than the minute cut under her navel. Clarke shook her head slightly, holding onto Lexa’s hand on her stomach. A kick came from the confines of Clarke’s stomach to Lexa’s hand and Lexa nodded- her face still stoic, but eyes kind towards the blonde who she had fallen in love with.

 

A sharp nod brought Clarke back to reality as Gustus grabbed Finn by the hair and pulled him down the stone steps, to the ground of the room. Other guards kicked at his legs, making him kneel- while he screamed for Clarke to do something.

 

Lexa’s hand vanished from Clarke’s stomach and Heda strode down the steps.

 

“What makes you think, foolish boy, that I do not have the good grace as leader to first learn the language of the people I try to ally myself with, and then keep my bargains.” Finn’s face was a picture of shock as he stared at Heda- who was speaking perfect Gonasleng.

 

“The throne of the Sky People was to be yours. I had assured with my army that I would pull down what resistance lay.” She explained- getting on his level so she could be face to face. 

 

“But you have squandered your opportunities, first by threatening my wife! Second by threatening my child! And third by threatening my people with your behaviour.” She growled, unsheathing her dagger and slashing Finn’s leg as he had done to Indra. Clarke fought the urge to laugh that a self proclaimed King had screamed while a guard such as Indra had gone down in nothing but silence. “Jus drein jus daun. In Indra’s name.” 

 

Heda stood. “So this, boy, is your reward.” She nodded, as her guards began snapping his limbs like twigs. Clarke had to admit- it was slightly barbaric, but also cathartic to know that the man who had caused her so much pain and upset was getting his comeuppance. 

 

Heda grabbed an iron chair from the hall and hauled it over her shoulder, walking towards where Finn lay, pitifully sobbing.

 

“Clarke help me please! Stop her! Do anything! I command you.” Reivon walked over, trying to help Clarke look away, but Clarke took steps forward. She wanted to watch.

 

Heda walked with the iron until she hovered over the sobbing boy. 

 

“For my wife. Wanheda.” Heda growled out. Reivon pulled at Clarke’s arm.

 

“Wochas Wanheda...” Reivon whispered. But steely blue eyes set on her wife and what she was about to do.

 

“My wife said I would place the throne at a head. A throne for a King.” She dropped the iron chair and the sharp crunch that emanates afterwards was sickening. Heda did not waste her time looking- as handmaidens began trying to clean up the mess of Finn’s body. Lexa returned up the steps and to Clarke again. Clarke stood. Lexa checked her wife once more, and ran her fingers along the small protrusion of the blonde’s stomach. 

 

“Ai hod yu in, Skaiprisa.” She whispered lightly, as Clarke gripped onto her hand as if she were afraid that Lexa would disappear. “Yu Gada Ai Houd, hodnes.” Lexa’s lips pressed into Clarke’s forehead.

 

“Ai hod yu in sentaim.”

 

 


	2. Bumps on the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into the day to day life of Heda and Wanheda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys requested a continuation and I wrote this in the early hours of the morning.  
> I don't know if I'll continue but let me know if you want me to and what you want to see.

It was one of the rare occasions that they hadn’t moved camp in the last few days. Clarke, like the two days before, had woken behind her warrior wife, and had enjoyed running her fingers across the tribal tattoos across her lover’s body.

As she stroked along Lexa’s arm, she propped herself up on her elbow, to watch in case her lover stirred. Pregnancy had undeniably increased her libido, and Lexa had been making sure that it was seen to at the quickest time.

“Yu ste op late.” Lexa’s voice was groggy as she stirred, turning over to face the blonde. She smiled- a facial expression that Clarke had noted, was only for her.

“Says you. You’ve just woken up.” Clarke batted at Lexa’s arm in mock offence. Lexa chuckled- an altogether strange sound to foreign ears. To hear the Commander of the twelve clans would be a rarity- and yet, Clarke got to hear it every day.

“Well, I usually get woken if not naturally, then by a Skaiprisa who is very good at getting what she wants.” Lexa kissed her, and Clarke practically melted. Lexa pulled away quickly, pulling back the soft pelts and looking at Clarke’s growing belly.

“Our goufa is growing, Klark.” Lexa placed her hand over the protrusion, smiling softly. Clarke felt as if she had given her wife something to truly be excited about (that wasn’t anything to do with her role as Heda) for the first time in her life.

“She is.” Clarke nodded, letting Lexa sit between her legs and feel the bump.

“You are so adamant that it is a girl, Klark.” Lexa felt a short, sharp kick to her hand, and she softly massaged the place where she had felt it.

“My mother used to say, if the bump hangs- then it is a boy. Mine does not hang down.” Clarke explained, sitting up slightly, so that she could give her wife ‘the all knowing stare’. Lexa simply chuckled.

“In defence of our child- your _bump_...” Lexa tested out the weird word. “Is not big enough yet to be hanging slightly.”

“Alright, if you’re going to be a smartass about it, I’m going back to sleep.” Clarke made to roll over, but Lexa kept her trapped. Mindful of the bump, Lexa leaned over Clarke, like a wolf would leer over prey. Clarke felt her face flush, and she knew Lexa could tell what she wanted.

“Are you sure you want that, niron..?” Lexa whispered- tantalisingly close to Clarke’s lips with her own. Clarke moved up slightly, and connected their lips.

“No… all I want is my wife...” Clarke amended, as Lexa’s lips left hers, and began a trail down her body. She moved to buck up when she felt the first swipe of the warrior’s tongue over her and she let out a keening moan.

 

* * *

 

“This alliance will never work! They are attacking our people, Heda!” Titus- Heda’s advisor- raged. Clarke fought the urge to grimace as she sat on her throne, next to her wife. “They are the scum of the woman you have decided to make your houmon! The scum of the man you had to kill because of that!” He kept speaking.

Clarke watched as Lexa’s fists tightened over the arms of her tree throne. Clarke’s had been made of metal intertwined with wood from the same tree as Lexa’s- a symbol of where she came from and who she was now. She was convinced that if her wife clenched her fist around the wood any harder- it would snap.

“You need to take action. Kill their leaders. Give them no other option but to submit.” Titus growled.

“But my mother is one of them-” Clarke started.

“You have no say, false Queen!” Titus growled at her. Lexa stood- and Heda silenced the man in front of her.

“You disrespect me, Titus.” Was all she said.

“I… I meant no disrespect, Heda.” He bowed his head. Heda moved towards him, face to face.

“Yes. You did, otherwise you would not have called Wanheda scum or a false Queen, and you certainly wouldn’t have suggested we kill her mother.” She said lowly. “Now, I’m going to tell you to apologise to Wanheda, or I’ll have you dragged behind the clan by a horse when we next travel.” Titus paled. He walked around Heda, bowing to Clarke.

“Sorry, Wanheda.”

“You are excused, Titus.” Heda said, and he nodded, before making himself scarce. “As for the rest of you-” She addressed the ambassadors of the tribes. “This hearing is dismissed. I shall make the necessary arrangements.” The Ambassadors nodded, and made their way out.

Lexa took a breath, calming. She turned to Clarke, who was up and out of the throne in seconds.

“I apologise for Titus, niron. He speaks out of turn.”

“It’s not your fault. However… I do get worried. My mother’s people- they would not launch an attack such as this. This is more evil, and Titus thinks I am one of them, but the tribe he speaks of is not from my part of that country. They are from the southern quarter.”

“You are not all together as one?” Lexa inquired.

“No. The Northern quarter is my home. They are peacekeepers. My mother would not launch an attack as this. She would not want to waste the lives, or the supplies. She would merely try to keep the peace by keeping alliances. The Griffin family swore to uphold honour. And she and my father did that until he died. She continues to keep it in his name.”

“So who is the southern quarter?” Lexa questioned.

“The Azgeda family. Nia and her son and heir, Roan. She has a daughter too.”

“Then we will not let your family take the blame. Do not worry, niron, this will be solved immediately. I will send Anya.” She said softly.

Clarke moved into her space within seconds and she kissed the blonde’s temple.

 

* * *

 

Twisting the hair into braids, Clarke found herself rather enjoying this rather important task. It was her duty, as Heda’s houmon, to do her braids for battle. And since she had to do this task, she figured she had to learn the way that the clans did it. So here she was, practising on Lexa, as she sat on the floor with a book in her lap.

“It is interesting.” Lexa started softly, flicking a page. “How much of pregnancy is depicted as the miracle of life, and yet… once children are born, the weak are left to die in the cold.” She hummed. “Are your people like this?” She asked.

“No. Not my family. But my family is the north of Arkadia. Above Arkadia is the Reaping. It’s a place guarded by a wall. The Reapers are rabid, feral monsters. It’s rumoured that they leave the children to die if they are not strong enough.”

“My child will be safe. Not like that.”

“I should hope not, niron.” Clarke replied, twisting the last braid. “All done, what do you think?” She asked softly. Lexa looked into the small mirror and smiled.

“Perfect, niron.” She kissed her wife, and Clarke hummed. She placed her hand over the steadily growing baby bump- which kicked out at her softly. She moved so that she was level with the bump.

“Hello, goufa. It’s nomon again. Was that you kicking me just then?” Clarke giggled softly. “Now then, mama has just finished doing my braids. I can’t wait to see how long your hair will grow so that mama can braid yours too...”

Clarke laid back on the bed, listening as Lexa spoke to their little baby. She let her eyes close as the voice of her wife let her drift off to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Trig-  
> Yu nou na min op hi— You can’t enter here.  
> Heda souda win au- Heda must win.  
> Teik em in- Let him in.  
> Ai nou dula gon yu in laksen- I do not want you hurt.  
> Jus drein jus daun- Blood must have blood.  
> Wochas Wanheda- Look away, Wanheda.  
> Ai hod yu in, skaiprisa- I love you Sky princess.  
> Yu gada ai houd, ai hodnes- You are my world, my love.  
> Ai hod yu in sentaim- I love you too.
> 
> I will get over writer’s block and finish my Waitress AU- but please don’t hate me for taking a bit longer to smooth the edges.


End file.
